


The Tears Of Emrys The Sad

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coda s04e02, Gen, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Merlin, Hurt No Comfort, Lancelot dies, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, but noone likes to talk about their damn feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a ending tacked onto the end of Merlin s04e02 because Lancelot was the third last person to know about his magic and because they were good friends. Very short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears Of Emrys The Sad

Watching on into the flames Merlin considers throwing himself one the pyre along with all that was left of Lancelot. Unfortunately there was nothing left of his body, nothing, the only thing left had been his Pendragon cloak.

There was a curse filtered around him, all that knew of his magic had died - aside from Gaius - all painful deaths that resulted in a little piece of his soul breaking off with the pain of their essence departing with their body.

He stared into the flames, watching them flicker and dance.

Lancelot had been one of his best friends who knew about his magic aside from Will (another tear in his soul), and losing him just made him want to jump into the tribute flames held for Sir Lancelot.

"Lancelot, you were the very best friend I have ever had, aside from the pompous ass that likes to pretend he doesn't care. I will forever be indebted to you, you saved not just my life, but the entire kingdom. I'm going to miss you." His breath stuttered off to the end and he let out the tears that had been threatening to fall drop in fat splotches.

He had moved off to a vaguely private part of the castle where he promptly began to let out the stream that had been trapped inside him flow in blurred tears.

And now Arthur had yet another reason to hate sorcery, the path to legalizing magic was becoming smaller perpetually. It was beyond frustrating, the thought of what Arthur would do if he found out about Merlin’s magic, or what he wouldn't and Merlin simply could not put Arthur in that particular position.

There were a few outcomes that telling Arthur about his magic would lead to:

  * One where he burned Merlin on the pyre and hated him.
  * One where Arthur hated Merlin for never telling him and banished him.
  * One where he was immediately run through.
  * One where he yelled at him and blamed Merlin for everything.



And one where Merlin was finally accepted for who he was, of all the scenarios he knew that this was the desired one, he definitely did not like the odds against that particular actuality.

He sighed, expelling all of his worries with it. Time to clean Arthur's room and do the various chores assigned to him.


End file.
